Because some tolerance is always necessary in the manufacture of motor driven gear assemblies, there is always some play or backlash in the movement. “Backlash” can be generally defined as movement of a driving gear, for example a worm gear, before it engages and moves driven gears, for example rotary gears, and is especially noticeable when reversing direction. Generally, less expensive assemblies have a larger backlash because a greater tolerance is allowed in the manufacture. However, because of wear during use, in all assemblies the backlash can increase and eventually parts can need repair or replacement. This is especially true in high accuracy assemblies.
Thus, diagnostic equipment and method is disclosed that measures/determines gear assembly characteristics such as drive backlash across the gear mesh, drive lifetime, lubricant properties, etc. The diagnostic apparatus is also capable of determining the wear of a drive assembly and changes at different rates over the life of the unit. To date no diagnostic apparatus capable of providing these features is known.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved diagnostic apparatus and method for measuring gear assembly characteristics such as drive backlash across the gear mesh, drive lifetime, lubricant properties, etc.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved diagnostic apparatus and method for determining the wear of a drive assembly and changes at different rates over the life of the unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved diagnostic apparatus in modular form attached directly to a gear assembly.